pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Da
Truth. -- Jai''writes'' 18:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Everything except for the part of admin edit right. I've been flamed so much during my early days that I actually learned hao to PvX :o :Also, PvX is a very hostile site because player skill level matters so very much. Because there inevitably are arguments about build formatting and functionality in general, there just have to be huge shitstorms. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough. --Carnivorous Cupcake 19:26, October 1, 2009 (UTC) How can bad people be elitist? --Crow 19:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :They mock other bad people for being worse. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:37, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, the parts that mention me aren't entirely accurate. All i did was slap a WELL tag on a build with a particularly autistic author (2-3 weeks after I should have, too) which created a shitstorm - that's fair enough, that's what BMs do. Anyway, to say I 'called in all my friends' would be wrong, I don't know half the people who were involved, in fact I can't say I know loads of people here at all. What had happened is that RC whores had seen him getting more frustrated and drawing more attention to himself by posting a lot of stuff in random places (generally aimed at removing the WELL tag, reporting me for putting it there and attempted archiving of the section where i said it was to be WELLed). I'm dreading what could happen to his next contribution (which is already sitting in testing). In general, a lot of the things I do as a BM unintentionally create drama and there's no easy way around it. When you're essentially telling people what they've created is in some way inferior to something else of course it is going to instigate at least some drama. In PvE people can always fall back on the argument that they won PvE with their build. I suppose a way to rectify the level of drama creation is to host many more subpar builds but, this was the PvX I met 1-2 years ago, this is not what we should be aiming for. Yes I think its terrible that the level of drama has increased but we also have maintained a higher standard of builds because of it. I'll probably add more as/when I think of it. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 19:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't say that the drama has increased. It's just tailored away from "I'm better at Guild Wars than you are so you're a faggot" into "You're a fucking idiot leave us alone." '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :im better then u daniel ::Na, danny is wayy cuter. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 20:01, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: ffffffffffffuuuuuuuuu all tbh, it's disturbing with 2 Danny's. Is your full name even Daniel or not? --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:05, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::My full name is Daniel, c. What kind of parents name their kid Danny? '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::No idea, but those happen. I should sign with Dandy Pew Pew to furtherly annoy people. Then I'm going to be mistaked for an admin too ;o. Also, either one just RfA's and furtherly screws over stuff. --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:09, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::only a woman can judge that gaywad ::::She is a woman, fail less and sign more. Pics provided too. --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:05, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Danny, just like you didn't ask Shadowsin and Jake to come and be douchebags, gonna have to go ahead and say Lau probably didn't ask anyone to come and be a douchebag. Some people just like to be douchebags. That whole Cupcake thing that started could have been prevented 100% if anyone had stopped and taken the time to talk to Danny at some point, I got there about an hour late after Phen had already banned him. To be fair, Danny could have stopped and asked why he was being reverted over and over again too. PvX needs a shit-ton of babying to not get out of control, the current admins don't have the time or inclination to do that. Torean trying to do that alone would be suicide. That being said, I have Torean's back. I just hope he doesn't go and do anything stupid. Misery Says Moo 11:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I admittedly brought the shitstorm over Cupcake to a boil, and he did a plenty good job of stirring the pot. It just so happens that I can keep cooking even when I'm gone for a weekend. :I could've asked, certainly, but this is my userpage we're talking about. I didn't see any reason for why anyone should have the right to undo something I had intentionally done. :Big kept things from getting too far out of control. I'd already called for backup by way before anyone began to react. :Then again, I didn't nearly expect it to continue on as long as it did. I figured everyone would get bored, but Cupcake, given his personality and his habit of reverting/archiving, made a great troll target. Eventually, I got fed up with my watchlist being pinged by copypasta'd vandalism and told everyone involved (or at least those whose MSN's I have) to stop. :PvX doesn't really need babying - there is a strong social order. It just needs a few neutral people with banhammers to restore order when things get fucked. :'···''' Danny Pew '' 18:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::And Toraen pretty much fits that description. gg? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 18:59, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::It'll depend on how he reacts to the trolls. =/ '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Good thing the biggest troll on the site nominated him -- [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 19:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::np. The Mars Volta - Miranda That Ghost Just Isn't Holy Anymore :::::I'm bored as hell. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Chaos isn't a troll per say, he's just permanetly fucking bored - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 19:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::lolgws [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 19:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::^^^ --'-Chaos is gay -''' 19:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC)